Sulky devices attachable to self-propelled power mowers are old and well-known throughout the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,282; 5,004,251; and 5,413,364.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251, commonly owned along with the instant application, discloses a one-wheel sulky adapted to be attached to and pulled behind a power mower. Due to the single wheel, only two pivots are needed. The mechanism for attaching the sulky of the '251 patent to the power mower includes a pair of pivot members with an elongated arm therebetween, the arm being connected to the power mower via the first pivot at one end with the second pivot at the other end enabling the platform ease of operation and storage. While the sulky device of the '251 patent has experienced commercial acceptance in the marketplace, many operators prefer two-wheeled sulky devices as opposed to the single-wheeled type illustrated in the '251 patent.
Two-wheeled stand-on sulky devices are also old and well-known throughout the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,314; 4,828,282; and 5,413,364 U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,314 discloses a two-wheeled trailer adapted to be towed behind a power driven tractor. Unfortunately, the trailer of the '314 patent including its attachment mechanism to the tractor, is undesirable in view of its lack of maneuverability during operation and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,282 discloses a sulky device adapted to be towed behind a self-propelled power mower including a pair of wheels between which a platform is disposed. A rigid towbar assembly is provided as a coupling mechanism between the mower and platform. Again, the sulky of the '282 patent is undesirable in view of its lack of maneuverability and lack of an adequate storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,364 discloses a two-wheeled sulky device including three separate pivot members in the coupling mechanism. Unfortunately, the design of the coupling mechanism of the '364 patent, including its three pivot members and attachment thereto, is undesirable in that: (i) it limits maneuverability of the sulky during operation due to the co-planar orientation of all three pivots; (ii) the platform and wheels are unable to swing even part of the way under the front arm rendering the device susceptible to damage and undesirable in reverse modes; (iii) the mower of the '364 patent cannot safely and reasonably be driven if the sulky is stored because the co-planar design of the horizontal arms causes the platform, when stored, to interfere with the mower's handle bars; and (iv) the rear horizontal arm is relatively long compared to the other or front horizontal arm with its hitch thereby causing the sulky of the '364 patent to cut corners on turns during operation and also causing the operator to move further than necessary off-center relative to the mower handle bars during such turns.
Another prior art two-wheeled sulky device in commerce at least as early as 1992, is known as the "E-Z Rider" or "Lewstep". Unfortunately, this "E-Z Rider" two-wheeled triple pivot sulky is similar in most respects to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,364 and therefore is susceptible to the same problems as discussed above.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an improved two-wheeled sulky device, having three pivot members, with hitch, and arms of lengths so that the improved sulky (i) has improved maneuverability; (ii) maintains the standing operator more closely centered between the mower handle bars during turns; (iii) has a platform and wheels sized to swing at least part of the way under the front horizontal arm regardless of other parts added that would prevent this; and (iv) has an improved storage position and method/structure for implementing same.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.